staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 września 1992
TVP 1 6.55 Program dnia 7.00 "Podwodna odyseja ekipy kapitana Cousteau" (2) "Tragedia różowych łososi" - serial dok. prod. franc. 7.45 Rolnictwo na świecie: Zapomniani rolnicy (2) 8.00 Dylematy 8.20 Notowania - mini max, ceny skupu, ceny pasz, nowości 8.45 Polskie ZOO (powt.) 9.00 Zamek Eureki - serial USA 9.25 Teleranek, a w nim film prod. kanadyjskiej z serii "Dzieci z ulicy Degassi" (2) 10.15 Muzzy Comes Back - język angielski dla dzieci 10.25 "W 80 dni dookoła świata" (2): "Arabskie Niepokoje" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 11.15 Morze - magazyn 11.35 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 12.20 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 12.45 "Wieża Babel" Andrzeja Maleszki: dzieci z Poznania i Hanoweru oraz aktor - mim Leszek Łotocki 13.15 Jan NO w Opolu 13.50 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: "Oszustwa" natury - kamuflaż biologiczny, barwy ochronne 14.05 W starym kinie: "Taksówka nr 3886" - komedia prod. francuskiej (1952) 15.30 100 pytań do... 16.15 Rythmick - magazyn muzyczny m.in. Roxette, Richard Marx, Jimmy Neil, Kult 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 18.20 7 dni - Świat - przegląd wydarzeń międzynarodowych 18.50 Śpiewnik domowy Jana Kaczmarka 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia - "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Mozart" (2) - serial prod. austriacko-niemiecko-włoskiej 21.05 Piosenki z kabaretu Olgi Lipińskiej 21.50 Sportowa niedziela (w tym transmisja z finału US Open'92) 1.00 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 "Mała księżniczka": "Do widzenia monsieur Dufarge" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 8.25 Film dla niesłyszących: "Mozart" (2) - serial prod. austriacko-niemiecko-włoskiej (1991) 9.15 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 9.20 Powi tanie 9.30 Program lokalny 10.30 Minilista przebojów - dzieci parodiują znanych wykonawców muzyki rozrywkowej 11.00 Symfonia dla katedry - wielki koncert na rzecz ratowania katedry w Salisbury pod patronatem księcia Walii 12.00 "Rodzinny bumerang" (20) -serial prod. australijsko-angielskiej 13.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni "Żyjąca planeta" (11): "Otwarty ocean" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.50 Szczęśliwy rzut - teleturniej 14.10 Animals - program w obronie zwierząt i dalszy ciąg konkursu Animals Show 15.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia - program publicystyczny 15.30 Godzina z Hanną Barberą - filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Cudowne lata": "Podróż" - serial prod. USA 17.10 L. Ronconi i Schaubuhne 17.25 Pejzaż wewnętrzny: Paweł Huelle 17.55 Szczudła, ogień i skrzydła - reportaż z Festiwalu Teatrów Ulicznych 18.25 Halo dzieci: "Lobo, pomysłowy pies" 18.30 "Bill" - film prod. USA 20.10 Telekonferencja Dwójki 21.00 Panorama 21.40 Dobrana para - teleturniej 22.05 "Miasto anioła" - film fab. prod. USA (1990) 23.35 Kraków nocą 0.05 Panorama Sky One 7.00 Hour of Power — progr. relig. 8.00 Fun Factory — progr. dla najmłodszych (kreskówki) 12.30 World Tomorrow — progr. relig.-społeczny 13.00 Lost In Space — serial przyg. s-f 14.00 Chopper Squad — serial przyg. 15.00 Trapper John — serial 16.00 Eight is Enough — serial komed. 17.00 Hotel — serial obycz. 18.00 Hart to Hart — serial 19.00 Growing Pains — serial komediowy 19.30 The Simpsons — serial rys. 20.00 21 Jump Street — serial krym. 21.00 Rock: The Next Generation (Korzenie: Nowe pokolenie) — miniserial 23.00 Falcon Crest — serial obycz. 24.00 Entertainment Tonight — mag. ze świata filmu i rozrywki 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 1.30 Piłka nożna w Ameryce Południowej — magazyn 2.00 Baseball 1992 — magazyn 3.00 Baseball, Pierwsza liga, Boston—Oakland 5.00 Go — międzynarodowy magazyn sportów motorowych 6.00 Koszykówka, turniej mężczyzn w Gandawie, Belgia — finał 8.00 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 8.30 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin, dzień 12 9.00 Piłka nożna w Brazylii — liga Sao Paulo 10.00 Futbol w college'u Notre Dame 12.00 Bilard klasyczny, otwarty turniej europejski 14.00 Boks zawodowy w Norwich 16.00 Piłka ręczna, Puchar Schleckera, finał 17.00 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin — migawki 18.00 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Międzynarodowy żużel, Mistrzostwa Szwecji 20.00 Mistrzostwa Formuły 3000, runda 7, Spa 21.00 Piłka nożna w Holandii — magazyn 22.00 Golf PGA — otwarty turniej w Kanadzie, dzień 4, na żywo 24.00 Rajd Paryż — Moskwa — Pekin dzień 13 0.30 Piłka ręczna, Puchar Schleckera, finał MTV 8.00 Weekend ze zwycięzcami Wideo Music Awards 11.15 Doniesienia z trasy koncertowej Michaela Jacksona 11.30 MTV‘s Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europ. 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 The Big Picture — nowości kinowe 14.30 Program Paula Kinga 15.30 Video Music Awards Show 18.30 Week In Rock — tyg. przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 19.00 MTV‘s US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje z USA 21.00 120 Minutes — ciekawostki muz., fragmenty koncertów, wywiady 23.00 XPO 23.30 Headbanger's Ball — muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Li—La—Launeland: Nastolatki z Beverly Hills, Piotruś Pan, Lucky Luke, Winspecktor — seriale dla dzieci 8.00 Li—La—Launebär 8.30 Hanna Barbera—Party: Jaskiniowcy, Miś Yogi, Scooby Doo — zestaw seriali anim. dla dzieci 10.00 Człowiek z Atlantydy — 20 nowych odcinków serialu s-f, 1977-78 11.00 Sztuka i przesłanie 11.05 Opowieści złotej małpy — serial USA 12.00 Tropikalna gorączka — serial USA 13.00 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą — serial USA 13.25 Rodzina Munsterów — serial USA 13.55 Ultraman — serial USA 14.30 Formuła I — relacja z Monzy z wyścigu o Grand Prix Włoch 17.00 Fletch Lives (Fletch żyje) — komedia USA, 1989 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Dzień jak żaden inny, dziś: Europa — quiz podróżniczy 20.15 Jaws — The Revenge (Szczęki IV — Zemsta) — horror USA, 1987 21.50 US Open ‘92 live — relacja z Flusching Meadow 24.00 Formuła I — najciekawsze wydarzenia 0.25 Kanał 4 — Słowo na niedzielę oraz Obcy czy nasz? 0.50 Angel Heart (Harry Angel) — dreszczowiec USA, 1986-87 2.45 Das Florida Projekt (Deadly Encounter) dreszczowiec USA, 1977 4.15 Formuła I (powt. z godz. 24.00) 4.35 Opowieści złotej małpy (powt. z godz. 11.05) 5.30 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą (powt. z godz. 13.00) Sat 1 5.40 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 (powt. z soboty) 6.05 Das abenteuerliche Leben des John Charles Fromont (powt. z soboty) 6.50 Quär Beet — progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 10.45 Paradies auf Probe (powt. z soboty) 12.30 Kino News — nowości kinowe 12.45 So gesehen — progr. publicystyczny 12.50 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 12.55 Bleib Gesund — mag. med. 13.25 Männerwirtachaft — serial famil. USA 13.55 Raumeschiff Enterprise — serial s-f USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 14.55 Das total verrückte Camping paradies (Carry on Camping) — ang. film fab., 1969 16.30 Telewette — wyścig tygodnia 17.00 Das Gesetz der Gesetciosen (Law of the Lawless) — western USA, 1963 18.30 Piłka nożna — show 19.20 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.30 Glücksrad — gra 20.15 Die lustige Witwe — austr. film muz., 1962 22.05 Talk im Turm — talk show 23.25 SAT 1 News — wiadomości i sport 23.30 Stacheldraht und Fersengeld — serial komed. USA 24.00 Das total verückte Camping paradies (powt. z godz. 15.00) Rai Uno 7:00 Przeszłość i przyszłość – film dok. (kod) 7:45 Świat według Quarka – film przyr. (kod) 8:30 Banda „Cekin” – letni program młodzieżowy 10:25 Spotkania z muzyką 10:55 Msza święta 11:55 Słowa i życie: wiadomości 12:15 Zielona linia 13:30 Telegiornale 14:00 Najszczęśliwsza 14:15 Film (kod) 15:55 Film (kod) 17:25 To właśnie RAI UNO 18:00 Telegiornale 18:10 Błękitny brzeg 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Telegiornale 20:25 Telegiornale – sport 20:40 Film 23:00 Telegiornale 23:10 Sportowa niedziela Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku